Dust collection has become increasingly important both for construction as well as for consumer or hobbyist use of power tools. Without adequate dust collection while working, dust and debris is typically scattered over a wide area. It is desirable to contain the dust and debris which is created while using power tools for several reasons. It is desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the workplace cleaner and to minimize the time necessary to clean up afterwards. Reciprocating saws are often used for cutting materials such as wood or gypsum wall board. While cutting these materials, fine dust is often created which is spread over a large distance and can be quite difficult to clean up afterwards. It is also desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the same from getting into the tool itself, as the fine dust often causes premature failure of the bearings, motor, etc. Additionally, dust poses a health risk to the machine operator and others who may breathe it. It is thus desirable to collect the dust to minimize any exposure to the dust.
There is a need for a dust shroud for reciprocating saws. There is a need for a dust shroud which is effective in capturing the dust and debris without interfering with the use of the saw. The shroud should not block the saw operator's view of the blade or reduce the usable length of the blade while still collecting dust well. There is also a need for a shroud which is universal and which works well with various different models of reciprocating saws.